


Day Three: First Meeting

by ViennaTodd (Devils_Little_Angel)



Series: F/O February 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon list, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/ViennaTodd
Summary: When Jason and Vienna first met, he was dumb and she was pretty.But that's just how things went in Gotham city.





	Day Three: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment for F/O February! I started two days late so I've been cranking to catch up!
> 
> This is a bullet point HC list which turned very,,, fic like when I was writing it.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

 

  * Bruce, concerned about socializing, and also having appearances to maintain, enrolled Jason into Gotham Academy.
  * Unfortunately, seeing as GA is a K-12 private school and almost all the families in Bristol were old money, cliques were loooong past formed. The Wayne status can only carry you so far, and between Jason’s crass honesty and the fact that he really couldn’t give less of a damn about any of these fake friend bourgeoisie bastards led to him quickly becoming an outcast.
  * Although Jason LOVED learning, and his teachers, when they were able to look past the fact that he’s kind of a little shit, lauded him for his academic dedication, he simply could not stand ~~the uniforms,~~ the other students, and often found himself getting into fights. Of course these scraps and tussles were never counted against him, since a visit from _Wayne himself,_ and a hefty donation toward the Academy’s new bridge led to it all being water under the bridge. Nonetheless, Jason didn’t want to be there, and after a ton of ~~begging~~ asking, Bruce let him transfer to Gotham North for sophomore year, the not as prestigious, but still pretty snooty, public school.
  * One Friday, after school, Jason asked Alfred to take him to the game store on the way home, so he could buy this new game he wanted to try. When he got inside, he noticed the cute girl working the counter, and that he seemed to be the only other person in the store at the moment.
  * After stalling for as long as he could without being awkward, he grabbed his game and made his way over to her. Clearing his throat, he prayed to any god that would hear him, _let his voice not crack during this conversation_.
  * “Uhh, hi—“ he paused to look for her nametag, only to notice she wasn’t wearing one? But she did have on a GA Uniform…. “…can you ring this up for me?”
  * The girl looked up from where she’d been scribbling on a notepad to see a cute boy talking to her. Oh jeez, she really hoped her blush wasn’t noticeable. “Oh, hi—Um. I’m sorry I don’t, actually work here?? My friend, Mala does though. She just asked me to watch the store front for a second while she went in the back to get more games. She’s restocking the shelves.”
  * He smiled a bit at her rambling, it was kind of cute. He raised an eyebrow at her explanation though, “…and they let you behind the counter?”
  * She straightened up, squaring her shoulders to draw an aura of authority around herself. The illusion was shattered when her ponytail bobbed with the strength of all her contained energy as she gave a short but enthusiastic nod. “I’ll have you know that I’m actually _conducting Market Research_. It’s for my business and journalism interdisciplinary course. We have to wr- oh. You probably don’t care, heh. Sorry for wasting your time, I know this is really boring…” She smiled but it seemed less bright and more forced.
  * Jason immediately felt a little guilty, although that was dumb because he hadn’t done anything wrong. “ I don’t think it’s boring!” She raised an eyebrow, entirely unimpressed and disbelieving. “Well maybe it’s a little boring….” Jason scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly, but was quick to continue before her mood fell even more. “But I DO wanna hear about it! I think your passion is… really…. Cool?”
  * She snorted. This kid was kind of a dork. “Aaalriiiight…. If you’re sure you wanna hear about it….” She paused to give him one last chance to back out, but at his encouraging look she continued, “Well. We have to compile all our research and then write an article detailing our findings. Then, all the students in the class will vote to pick their favorites, and then the top three will be posted in _The Academia_ , which is the school newspaper—oh I go to Gotham Academy, if you couldn’t tell” she said with a flourish toward her outfit, not pausing any longer than to let him nod, “and then the entire student body _and faculty_ get to vote on which they think is the best, and the winner will get their article posted in the Gazette! It’s a huge opportunity, not just for journalism but also to get your name publicized, plus it’ll look good on resumes, college applications etc.—its all really cool!”
  * He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well then I’ll be sure to vote for you when you end up in the paper. Although I can’t know which one is yours without a name?....”
  * “Well, that’s assuming I even MAKE it that far, ha. Oh, it’s Vienna Field by the wa—ait a second… You go to GA?!”
  * Jason blinks, coming out of his little mini daydream (Vienna Todd is a really nice name ok don’t blame him), and realizing he may have stumbled into a little white lie. So what does he do? Well he does what every other dumb teenage boy who is trying to be cool does. He says yes. _You know, like a LIAR._ “Oh yeah, I’m a sophomore now, but I only transferred in last year. I just changed out of my uniform because it’s a bit stuffy.”
  * She nodded, assuming he was one of the kids who got in on the Wayne Foundation Scholarship, but kept that information to herself. It would explain why they were never in the same circles before now. “Well then that’s why we never ran into each other before! So, I guess I’ll be seeing you on Monday.”
  * Making his way out the door, he waved back at her and shot her his best Boyish GrinTM that teased his dimples. The one that always got him an extra free scoop of ice cream at Nana’s Parlor. “Yeah, totally. My ride’s waiting on me, but I’ll be on the lookout for you, Vienna Field!”
  * Finally, he was gone and not a moment too soon if Vienna was honest. If she had to spend another moment in sight of that thousand watt smile, she thinks she may have combusted. As it was she was barely hanging on by a thread. She slumped forward, burying her face in her arms and groaned when she felt the heat radiating off her cheeks.
  * With a stifled giggle and a boo, Vienna’s best friend since before birth, Nereimala jumped on her back, scaring the absolute living shit out of her. Vienna whirled on her friend. “Mala! _Um, Where were you?!”_ Mala smiled, not fazed by the other girls shrieking in the least. “Well I figured I’d give you and Mr. Hottie a minute to talk, you know, since I’m the best wingwoman and all? Sooooo… Who was he anyway?”
  * Vienna opened her mouth to give a smartass response, only to realize _she didn’t know_. With a louder, heavier groan she went back to sulking, this time SLAMMING her head into the glass. “I’m a failure, Mala… I don’t know ANYTHING… I didn’t ask him the interview questions, hell I didn’t even get his NAME. His _first_ name, Mala. And…” She shot up in a panic— “The game! I forgot to get the money for the game, see this is why I can’t be a cashier. I TOLD you not to let me man the store, but what did you do? You let me man the store and now I’ve become an accomplice. But what if he didn’t even mean to steal it?! Then I’ve just ruined some poor kid’s life because I’m an idiyephmfnpm” Mala had slapped her hand over her mouth, but it still took a few seconds for Vienna to stop rambling.
  * “Girl. Relax. You aren’t an accomplice because he didn’t _steal_ Do you really think I would’ve just let him waltz out like that if he had? He sat THIS,” she lifted up a bill for a second before continuing, “on the counter while you were mid ramble. And stop panicking. Now you have a conversation starter for the next time you see him. Just be like ‘Hey you! Sorry I didn’t catch your name last time, what was it? Well I had a few questions for the article we talked about…’ And the rest is history. Don’t be such a guppy.”
  * Deflating from how much she worked herself up, Vienna looked kind of like a sad puppy as she listened to her best friend’s wise words. But this didn’t last long, because she got flustered again when she picked up the bill to see that it was $50. “B-but this… Mala! The game was only 30 bucks…”
  * Nereimala huffed, flicking her silly friend on the forehead, and ignoring the indignant _Hey!_ As Vienna pouted and rubbed at what she would definitely whine about being a bruise later. “Well then I guess you’ll just have to pay him back, Honestly, what would you do without me?”
  * Not paying attention to Mala’s ego anymore, Vienna looked down at the bill in her hands with a tiny smile and a blush on her cheeks…. She _really_ couldn’t wait to see That Kid with the Dorky Grin again!  


* * *

  * Meanwhile in Wayne Manor…..
  * “B, I NEED TO GET TRANSFERRED BACK TO GOTHAM ACADEMY ASAP!!! LIKE, _BY MONDAY_ ASAP!”



 

**Author's Note:**

> When I do Headcanon lists, I'll try to include art I've drawn to make it a little more interesting....
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos, Comment, and Subscribe!
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
